Swap Meatsuits
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: Castiel was resurrected by God. Or was he? If not, who is riding around in Jimmy Novak, and what do they want with Dean?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Swap Meat (suits)

**Author**: Nemainofthewater

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognise. It all belongs to the CW network.

**Prologue**

The angel known as Castiel was destroyed in a heartbeat. He was smote by the Archangel Raphael, his Grace ripped apart and scattered across the universe.

I dutifully watched this as I watched all that happened in my Father's kingdom. I watched my younger Brother escape from the prison that I had cast him into, and I watched the two brothers. And I did what I should not have done.

I intervened. I set them miles away on a plane. That was my first mistake.

I wished to see the man that would one day become my true Vessel, and so I made the second fatal mistake that swept me from the path of Heaven, and into the lives of the Winchesters, the pair of Brothers that reminded me of times gone past, when the world was young. And I willed them not to fail, not to repeat the same mistakes that had driven myself and my brother apart.

So, I took the Man, James Novak, and wrenched him from heaven, rebuilt his body, atom by atom, each one carefully reinforced so that it might withstand my true might. And I came to him, and offered him the chance to rejoin the fight, to house me in my full glory. And he said yes.

The body of James Novak, host to one of the most powerful angels of all of creation, appeared in the abandoned warehouse, sword out, a deadly blur of steel, that killed two of his brothers before Zachariah could react. The archangel Michael, the right hand of God, and the Prince of the Heavenly Host, Grace masked nearly completely, felt no remorse. After all, he was carrying out the Lord's sacred duty, and if some of his Brothers fell in this pursuit, so be it.

"Cas?" asked Dean Winchester, the one that would soon be his Vessel asked.

"Yes," the Archangel Michael replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Swap Meat (suits)

**Author**: Nemainofthewater

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognise. It all belongs to the CW network.

The Archangel Michael was a powerful and holy being, first created by the Lord and one of the most powerful beings on this plane of existence. And he was confused. Very confused. These humans were strange creatures.

"I will find God," he said, for although he had searched the land and the oceans, the stars above and the universe for his Father, he had not yet done so with the amulet that Dean Winchester wore around his neck.

"Try New Mexico," said his Vessel-to-be, "I hear God is on a tortilla."

Michael blinked. He would question his Vessel's hearing, but as he had been the one to rebuild his, he was sure that it was not deficient.

"My Father is not on any flatbread." He said.

Dean gave him a Look. Michael decided not to say any more on the subject.

SPN 

The two, gazed at the man in the hospital room.

"You're telling me that if I sigh up to be Mikie's condom, this is what's gonna happen?"

Vaguely insulted by the shortening of his name, (honestly, it was Michael. Surely that wasn't too hard for the human to understand?) Michael replied with less tact than he usually would have. And he didn't have much tact to begin with.

"No," he said, "It would be much worse.

"Raphael!" Michael called to his younger Brother.

"Why are you here Castiel?" the other Archangel asked, "Why did you call me here?"

"I wished to know," Michael said, Grace firmly hidden, "What you are doing."

And with that he revealed the full glory of his Grace, and Raphael cried out.

"Brother. I did not know it was you."

"Raphael. You will return to the Host, and Zachariah, and you will tell him to leave Dean Winchester alone."

Outside, where Castiel had insisted that he wait, Dean sneezed.

When Michael thought about the trouble that the antichrist, a young boy called Jesse, could cause to his family he felt cold. Because, if there was something that he had learnt in the dark lonely years after their Father had abandoned them, it was that family was everything.

And even though it threatened his new found (entirely unexpected and inappropriate friendship) that he had with Dean Winchester, he had to kill Jesse.

Now, family wasn't just everything. It was the only thing that he had left.

Michael had discovered many new things since inhabiting this Vessel. For example, ice-cream was good but pie was better. Be careful of Dean because he was likely to play tricks on you. Oh, and that another one of his Brothers, Gabriel, had spent the last few years as a pagan God.

He didn't know how he could have fallen this far, and he squashed the seed of doubt in his heart, that whispered _"it's your fault. You should have paid more attention. You shouldn't have left him, hurting and alone after Lucifer Fell." _

But somewhere in him, a new and foreign place ached.

Ellen and Jo.

Two brave souls that had sacrificed themselves for himself and the Winchesters. Why did those two names strike a chord of melancholy in his heart that he had not felt since the great battle with his Brother?

Slowly, in a secret part of his heart, Michael began to plot against Zachariah and the Apocalypse. He didn't want to see the world end before he could see all the wonders that his Father had crated. For, he had found the secret, and in every breath, in every leaf, in every cry, he could see his Father's hand, and feel his Divine presence.

Michael transported the Winchester Brothers to the past; gasping as he felt pain like none he had ever experienced. He hated suppressing his Grace to make it appear as though it was slowly fading. He didn't want to, however, give the game away and reveal the brothers.

"Cas? Come on Cas, you don't look so good," said Dean. "Let's get you to the hotel room."

"No," Michael gasped, "I will come and help you. It is too dangerous for us to walk around on our own. We do not know what has become of Anna, and you might need transport out of here quickly.

Sam and Dean didn't look convinced, but they helped him to his feet anyway, and they brought him with them.

Anna held the sword against Mary's neck.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But this is the only way."

Just as she was about to plunge it in, John reappeared, and stopped her with his own sword pulled from who knows where.

Uriel frowned at the new arrival. He didn't recognise his Grace, and he wasn't sure who he was. Yet, he had enough power to defeat Anna, killing her. Then Uriel cried out as he was banished.

John turned to the three silent figures who were trying to determine whether he was friend or foe.

"Hello Sam and Dean Winchester." He said, "And hello Michael."


End file.
